User blog:FabianWillow/Eddie's American Music Mania
Welcome to Eddie's Music Mania!!! This is the monthly blog where I will talk about different artists and there songs!! This month I am going to talk about one of the most talebted artists I know.................. LADY GAGA!! She is my favorite artist ever, my favorite song of her's is Born This Way. I am going to put a few of her songs up on here. Here is a list of all of her songs EVER: The Fame: (Includes Bonus Tracks Disco Heaven, Again Again, and Retro Dance Freak) 1. Just Dance (feat. Colby O'Donis) 2. LoveGame 3. Paparazzi 4. Poker Face 5. I Like It Rough 6. Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 7. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich 8. The Fame 9. Money Honey 10. Starkstruck (feat. Space Cowboy & Flo Rida) 11. Boys, Boys, Boys 12. Paper Gansta 13. Brown Eyes 14. Summer Boy 15. Disco Heaven 16. Again Again 17. Retro Dance Freak The Fame Monster: 1. Bad Romance 2. Alejandro 3. Monster 4. Speechless 5. Dance In The Dark 6. Telephone (feat. Beyonce) 7. So Happy I Could Die 8. Teeth Born This Way (Confimed Tracks): 1. Americano 2. Bad Kids 3. Born This Way 4. Edge of Glory 5. Government Hooker 6. Hair 7. Jadas 8. You & I 9. Living On The Radio (Deluxe Edition Bonus Track) Stefani Germanotta Band: Red and Blue - EP (Before she was Gaga she went by her name, Stefani Germanotta.) 1. Something Crazy 2. Wish You Were Here 3. No Floods 4. Words 5. Red and Blue Stefani Germanotta Band: Leaked Songs 1. Hollywood 2. Dyer Maker (Cover) 3. Captivated 4. Electric Kiss 5. Changing Skies Stefani Germanotta Band: Unleaked Songs 1. John's Song 2. Master Heartbreaker 3. Walk the Road 4. Kisses (for/or) Quarters 5. If Only 6. Selfish Girl 7. In A Dream Unreleased Leaked Songs 1. Shake Your Kitty 2. Retro Physical 3. Dirty Ice Cream 4. Filthy Pop 5. Filthy Pop (feat. Dashius Clay) 6. Filthy Pop (feat. Christopher Weiss) 7. Kandy Life 8. Vanity (Preformed on the Monster Ball) 9. Blueberry Kisses 10. Fever 11. Wonderful 12. Let Love Down 13. The Fountain of Truth (Song for the audiobook, "The Portal In The Park) 14. Rock Show 15. No Way 16. Fooled Me Again (Honest Eyes) INTRO 17. Fooled Me Again (Honest Eyes) 18. Second Time Around 19. Sometimes 20. Quicksand 21. Future Love 22. Fashion 23. Imagine (Live Cover) 24. Viva la Vida ( Live Cover) 25. Oh Well 26. Glamour Zombie 27. Ribbons 28. Glitter & Grease 29. Out of Control 30. Sexy Uguly 31. Reloaded (feat. Rodney Jerkins) 32. Super Star 33. Greatest 34. Earthquake (Originally thought to be "Then You'd Love Me") 35. Take You Out 36. Fetish 37. Heiress (Originally thought to be "Taped It In The Dark" or "Whore") 38. Shut Up 39. Somebody To Watch Over Me (Live Cover) 40. Nothing On (But The Radio) 41. Animal (Originally thought to be "Jungle Claws") 42. Text You Pictures Unreleased Unleaked Songs 1. Panty Party 2. Royal Treatment 3. Miss It Before You Kiss It 4. Freakshow 5. Funky Beat 6. Musicland 7. Love Sick Girl 8. Real Cool 9. Retrosexual 10. Go, Go, Go 11. Trigger 12. We Are Plastic 13. When She Go 14. Yay Ha Featured with Other Artists (Released): 1. Chillin' by Whale (feat. Lady Gaga) 2. Big Girl Now by New Kids On The Block (feat. Lady Gaga) 3. Christmas Tree by Lady GaGa and Space Cowboy 4. Don't Give Up by The Midway State (feat. Lady Gaga) 5. Video Phone (Extended Mix) by Beyonce (feat. Lady Gaga) 6. Murder My Heart by Michael Bolton (feat. Lady Gaga) 7. Quicksand by Britney Spears (Backup Vocals by Lady Gaga) Featured with Other Artists (Unreleased): 1. Let Them Hoes Fight by Trina (feat. Lady Gaga) DEMO VERSION ONLY 2. Wunderland by Lina Morgana (feat. Lady Gaga) 3. Do Me Right by Valeria (feat. Lady Gaga) Written for Other Artists: 1. Spin U Around by Lina Morgana 2. Reasons by Lelia Broussard 3. World Family Tree for "The Portal In The Park" Audiobook 4. Kaboom by Kalenna 5. Freezer Burn by Kalenna 6. Full Service by New Kids on the Block 7. 007 On You by Esmee Denters 8. Lola (California Weekend) by Valeria 9. Eyes On Me by Tami Chynn 10. Killa Love Song by Tami Chynn 11. Hypnotico (Silly Heartbreakers) by Tami Chynn 12. Fever by Adam Lambert Singles: (In Order) Just Dance (feat. Colby O'Donis) Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Promo in the UK only Poker Face Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) in select countries LoveGame Paparazzi Bad Romance Telephone (feat. Beyonce) Alejandro Dance In The Dark single in Australia and New Zealand only Born This Way Judas My favorite song by her is BORN THIS WAY!! Watch the youtube video!!! Category:Blog posts